1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a forming machine for metal strips, in particular for the manufacture of plates for electric accumulators.
The machine in question may be advantageously used for the production of a continuous lead grid from which it is possible to obtain, by means of cutting operations, the plates to be inserted in the electric accumulators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, in accordance with the known art, the machines intended for forming of the grids use a feeding system which is capable of feeding, in successive steps, a lead strip through a die provided with teeth for production of the meshes of the grids, which make up the plates.
As is known, in these machines, the strip stops in the forming zone so as to undergo incision by the teeth, which are generally actuated by moving means coupled to the feeding system, following which it advances by a predetermined amount so as to allow forming of a successive section of strip.
In practice, certain operational drawbacks have been associated with the forming machines realized hitherto. Firstly, the discontinuous feeding system does not allow the forming machines to reach high levels of productivity, this being due to the fact that stepwise feeding of the lead strip is obviously subject to the mechanical strength limits of the lead.
Secondly, the forming machines of the known type do not allow the production of grids of a high qualitative standard. This is due in particular to the stepwise movement of the lead strip resulting from the discontinuous feeding system. In fact, it gives rise to numerous inaccuracies with regard to correct positioning of the strip in the forming zone owing to the continuous stoppage and restarting thereof. The production of the grids resulting therefrom is distinguished by a lack of uniformity in the distribution of the meshes which give the grids a somewhat irregular appearance.